1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the sport of golf. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer-implemented system for and method of recording and analyzing golf performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf is one of the most popular sports in the United States. With the recent entrance of Tiger Woods into the golfing spotlight, the popularity of golf continues to increase at a rapid rate.
Because of the high level of difficulty associated with the game of golf, players are constantly searching for ways to improve their golf skills. Aside from instructional books and equipment, one improvement tool which is gaining popularity is the use of computers to record and analyze golf performance.
Today's market contains various computer-related products designed to help players improve their golf performance. These products take the form of both stand-alone software packages and Internet Web sites. These prior art products, however, have largely proven unsatisfactory to many consumers for a number of reasons. First, many of these prior art products have limited utility and versatility, often making them undesirable to the average consumer. Second, many of these prior art products are functionally complicated and difficult to use, further rendering them undesirable to consumers. Third, many of these prior art products do not provide a simple and user-friendly user interface, further making them difficult to use. Fourth, many of these prior art products only record aggregate performance data (e.g., total number of strokes, total number of putts, strokes per hole, etc.). The lack of shot-specific data results in rudimentary analytic capabilities, severely limiting the utility of these products.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a computer-implemented golf performance recording and analysis tool which overcomes the problems associated with the prior art. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a computer-implemented golf performance recording and analysis tool which has increased utility and versatility as compared to the prior art and which is easier to use. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a computer-implemented golf performance recording and analysis tool which provides a more simple and user-friendly user interface as compared to prior art products. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a computer-implemented golf performance recording and analysis tool which records data at the shot-level and uses the recorded data to provide detailed and comprehensive analytic functionality. Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following discussion.